This invention relates generally to glass cutters, and deals more particularly with a pillar post for use in a machine of the type having a head movable relative to the glass sheet in order to score the sheet in at least one direction. Such glass cutters generally provide for the scoring of glass in only one direction, and this because of the necessity for a castering action in the pillar post itself so as to assure proper alignment between the glass cutting wheel and the direction of score. Thus, in a glass cutting operation wherein pieces of glass are to be cut from a large sheet, the cutting head is used to cut or score the glass in only one direction, and typically, the cutting head is lifted or retracted away from the glass sheet and returned to the "start of cut" side of the glass sheet in order to initiate a second traversal of the sheet for scoring purposes.
The chief aim of the present invention is to provide an improved glass cutter configuration wherein the necessity for non-productive return motion of the head is eliminated, and scoring of the glass sheet in both directions is possible. The improved glass cutter also permits scoring of the glass sheet without altering the head for realignment of the like prior to moving the head in the opposite or return direction.